I Found You
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Hermione's Wedding Day. She thinks back to how she met Draco.


**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**This story jumps, past to present. Starts with present. After the divider, it is the past. Then present. So that is the pattern throughout the story. Just a heads up.**

Anyway, my usual rambling. So my next dramione. :) After posting both soft hands and shudders (Dramione fics). I got a review. From justlikewater. She was asking for more angst. And somehow this was born. :D But seriously, I love every single review and favourite :D

Read it and hope you guys like it. :D

As usual, will be entering it for a few challenges/competitions. But that will be at the bottom.

For now, read, enjoy, and leave a review, if you want. I would love that :D

A.K.

**I Found You**

She took a deep breath. Her chest rose, lifting the jewel encrusted bodice of the dress. She was ready. She walked out of the room, her long train trailing behind her. She nodded at her father. He lifted an arm out for her. She held tight, heart beating so fast. He sent her a smile, with tears at the corner of his eyes. She stopped looking, if not she might ruin her make-up with tears. She looked resolutely at the brown doors. And another brown door came to mind.

* * *

Screaming and shouting. Blood and tears. That's the most prominent memories that she had of them. Eyes dark with jealousy and anger. That was all they showed nowadays. Once they used to be blue, alight with joy. She remembered those times bitterly. Sometimes, she wondered what would have been if she had never met _him, _never befriended _him. _But _he _had needed a friend. And it would have ended the same way, either way.

* * *

The band had started. The doors swung open. Everyone's eyes turned to face her. She blushed. She sought out one pair of eyes desperately. She needed to see him, needed to know she was making the right choice today.

* * *

She had gone walking after a terrible bout of fits. They had said that the fits and nightmares would continue. They might never stop, ever. She had needed air after that. He had looked at her so desperately. She hugged him, a promise to return. Then she left the stifling place. She got herself back under control while walking. That was when she had seen _him_ first.

* * *

She tightened her grip on her father's arm when she spotted him. He was staring at her, a blank expression in his beautiful baby blue eyes. Her heart clenched.

* * *

_He_ had been sitting in the sun while the rest of the inhabitants sat in the shade. She almost didn't recognize him without the sneer on his face. She stared, deliberating her move. That was when she realised he was staring back at her. Pale grey eyes bore into her. She blushed in embarrassment before hurrying away.

* * *

His lips were pressed together tightly. Her heart was beating so fast. She wondered if he longed for her. But it was him who had driven her away.

* * *

It was the sixth time they were in here for him and the first time for her. His fear had taken over. Her cheek was purple. Her cheekbone hurt, her body felt broken. She sat down in the shade of the oak tree, staring at the pond, thinking of her old school days. That was the first time _he_ had come close to her. Touched her.

* * *

She held her breath. She could forsee a heartbreak. And, suddenly, the corners of his lips turned up slightly. It was tiny. But it was a start. She smiled back. Her first smile of the day.

* * *

_He_ was gentle. Eyes wide and curious. Touch soft and innocent. He had looked at her in question before placing the tip of his index finger on her bruise. She winced, from the memory. He immediately removed his finger, afraid. She looked at him, puzzled. "Dray!"

* * *

He would be ok. With her. With this. With them. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

That was when she learned. _He_ had lost his memory. Spiralled into darkness, after the war. He had lost everyone, everything. He had a permanent bed in the hospital. A bed in the ward for mental patients. She learned a lot about him that day. He didn't know anyone, and no one visited.

* * *

She turned her glance. To bright green eyes surrounded by round frames.

* * *

She started visiting. And slowly, she got her life back under control. His life on the other hand was harder to regulate. He lost his temper easily. Especially over her continued friendship. She slowly started to draw away from him and closer to _him._The child-like disposition attracted her, but _his_ good naturedness kept her beside him.

* * *

She grinned back at her best friend.

* * *

One day, it was too much. He had almost killed her. She woke up in a white room and just looked out the large windows. Staring unseeingly. She just wanted to die. A warm hand touched hers. She turned her face to the right. She saw a red head leaving the room. She focused on the man beside her. He had tears in his expressive green eyes.

* * *

She finally moved her gaze to steel gray eyes, He was standing steadily, watching her. He was waiting. She gave him her biggest smile. He deserved it.

* * *

They forced him to get treatment. It was too late though. She could never trust him again. Not anymore.

* * *

He smiled genially. His eyes fixed on her. He looked her up and down.

* * *

She became closer to _him_. He came over to visit her. Staying till visiting hours ended and always, even after that. The nurses were sweet on him. They could never force him out when he pleaded.

* * *

She blushed and looked down. He was shameless.

* * *

One day, he said he was having a terrible headache. He confessed to having migraines for the past five months. They had started when he first met her. She sat there trying to process it when he screamed. It almost stopped her heart and chilled her bones.

* * *

When she looked up once more, she saw him. They had reached the end. She let go.

* * *

The nurses explained much later. His memory had returned.

* * *

She tearfully kissed her father.

* * *

He never came back.

* * *

She took his hand. He pulled her close.

* * *

She went in search of him. He remembered everything. Both before and after. She drew away. That was when he said, "Sorry."

* * *

She looked at him for a long moment before turning to the judge.

* * *

She didn't understand. He tried to explain. The war.

* * *

The judge was saying something. She wasn't listening. All she felt was his callused hand in hers.

* * *

She didn't want to hear anymore. The war hurt everyone. She didn't need apologies. She needed - "I think Iloveyou." That stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

There was silence all around. The judge was looking at her. She turned to look at him. He squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile. She knew what to say. "I do."

* * *

He had taken her leaving hard. But it was necessary. They both needed to find their own paths.

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

_For:_

_The Greenhouses Competition – Carnation: Wedding_

_Six Senses Competition – Emotion: Pain_

_Quidditch Category Competition – Seeker: Putting an end to something_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge – Mooncalf: Wedding_

_If you dare Challenge – Prompt: 179. White_

_Musical Terms Challenge – Posato: Settled_

_HP Potions Competition – Cupid Crystals: Wedding_

_Key Signature Competition – F# Major: Triumph over difficulty_

_Wand Wood Competition – Beech: Hermione_

_Gemstone Challenge – Opal: Romance_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition – Astronomy: Romance_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – Love Potions: Romance_

_Months of The Year Challenge – June: Marriage_

_Diagon Alley Challenge – Madam Pimpernelle's Beautifying Potions: Romance_

_Honeydukes Competition – Chocoballs: Romance_

_Holiday Category Competition – New Year's Day: Wedding_

_The Party Challenge – Spin The Bottle[Option 1]: Romance_

_Philosopher's Stone Competition – Nicolas Flamel: A character discovers something about another character_

_Colours Competition – Gray(Negative): Someone avoiding another person_

WOWEE! Again that took forever to write.

Same format.

Name of competition/challenge – Title: What I was supposed to write about

**If the story was too cryptic. (SORRY ) **

**This will help**

**So all the past parts had an italicised he/him. That referred to Draco **

**And the non italicised him/he of the past belonged to Ron. **

**Harry makes a small appearance. :D**


End file.
